


Torture~ Markiplier x Reader

by Grumpparty



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First person point of veiw, Fluff, Goes back to sad, Markiplier - Freeform, Sad, abuse mention, death in future chapters?, gets happy I promise, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpparty/pseuds/Grumpparty
Summary: Maria falls for Derek, he seems perfect not a thing could go wrong right? Wrong. Maria finds herself getting abused by Derek constantly and he attempts to sell her for sex and money. Mark comes in every week for a month to check on her and one day he makes a move...





	1. Chapter 1

I sat there chained to the wall crying. I'd been tortured so much before that I'm used to it, isn't that sad? I used to love him he was the love of my life, at first. Then he changed he started getting angry over nothing, it scared me. I would scream at first but then I learned to just keep my mouth shut. He likes to see me in pain. He often brings people in who observe me and ask questions, they ask about how much I can stand at a time and how he got me...how could they not see what he's doing to me, do they just not care?

Then one day HE came in. He was amazing, he didn't ask any questions like the others he only checked on me observed my wounds and whispered on my ear "I'm going to get you out of here, don't worry." That was 3 days ago, I'm still waiting.  
The door opens and HE walks in walking over to me and asking "Where is he? The one that did this to you?" He says and I look over to Derek's office. 

"Thank you" He says standing and walking to the office. 

I hear yelling and banging, scared I try to cover my ears. The door opens and Derek walks out key to my chains in hand. 

"Get up." He says grabbing my wounded arms causing me to scream.  
"Oh! SHUT UP!" He yells at me.

"Let her go!"The new guy says walking closer.

"Help." I try to say but it hardly comes out my throat is so raspy.

"I will." He says pushing Derek out of the way. "You're okay." He says lifting me in his arms bridal style and walking out the door, either ignoring or not hearing Derek's comments behind us. He lays me down in the back of a car which I can only assume is his. He walks around the car and gets in the front seat.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I choke out, afraid of his response. He turns to me and looks into my eyes.

"No, after everything you've been through I just want to help you." He says turning back around and starting the engine.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" Derek yells running out of the building. All he gets in response is a middle finger from my rescuer and a grunt from me. We pull out of the parking lot and drive for a while sharing a few words during the drive.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Mark. What's yours?" He says looking at me in the rear view mirror smiling gently. I notice how handsome he is, he has soft brown eyes full of life, his hair is brown and falls perfectly atop his head. He seems to have noticed me staring at him because he clears his throat and repeats the question.  
"What's your name?" He says smiling at me through the mirror.

"Um...M-Maria" I say roughly and stuttering.


	2. Chapter 2

"My friend told me about the place that you were at. He said he saw someone pull you in, that you were being mistreated. I couldn't stand that so I had to see what I could do." He said looking down.

"Well," I say taking his hand "I'm glad your friend saw me, and that you came and rescued me."

"I am too" He says smiling and slowly moving closer. 

"Mark?" I say looking up at him. 

"Mmhmm?" He says leaning down and kissing me lightly on the forehead. 

"Thank you." I say kissing him.

He seemed taken back by my movement but soon kissed back. He placed a hand softly on my cheek and another on my waist bringing me closer. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He straddles me and removes his shirt, and I blush. He runs his hands up my back and under my shirt. He undoes my bra and takes off my shirt. I lean back and run my hands through my hair as he runs his hands down my waist. He smiles at me and begins to kiss down my stomach and he undoes my pants taking them off slowly, teasing me. I plead for him to take them off and he does. I take this time to change positions with him, I take off his pants, leaving only his underwear, and kiss him roughly. He kisses back just as roughly and holds me tightly. His member begins to grow and he blushes lightly. I smile and tease him wanting to see how much he'll beg for me. I remove his underwear and he flips the positions this time, I'm on bottom again. He smiles as he teasingly kisses down my stomach and looks at me. I beg for him to do it and he takes off my underwear, closer. He smiles at me and enters me, I moan immediately.

________________________________________________________________

After last night he seems more relaxed and less awkward. When I woke up this morning he'd made breakfast and was waiting for me in the kitchen. He was playing some 80s music. He was dancing around and offered a hand to me to dance with him. I took it smiling.

"Mark, how long have you been up?" I ask smiling softly.

"Not very long, maybe thirty minutes?" He said dipping me. I giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

We were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. He left me in the kitchen whilst he went to check the door. I smiled as 'I wanna dance with somebody' came on. I danced through the kitchen setting the table, Mark's shirt hangs loosely from my thin figure and goes down to mid thigh. I sigh and sit down waiting for Mark. He soon arrives with another male. The male has brown hair and blue eyes. He smiles at me kindly and offers a hand, I stand and accept his hand smiling softly.

"My name's David, I'm a friend of Mark's." He says beaming.

"My name is Maria" I say smiling and I look to Mark hoping he'll explain.

David seems to have read my mind because he says "I come over every Saturday for breakfast, and to talk." He says the smiling never fading from his face.

I blush and stand behind Mark, realising I have no pants on. "M-Mark? Can I talk to you?" I say looking down. Mark nods and walks with me to the bedroom. 

"What is it?"

"I need pants. Your clothes don't fit me." 

"Oh yeah, we need to do that. Maybe David can help." He said looking over me. "He daughter may have some clothes that will fit you." He says and I look at him sighing.

"Ok" I say giving in.

He walks back out to David and asks him if I can borrow some clothes. David nods and walks out to his house, which shockingly is right next door. 

"He's going to get some." Mark says offering a hand to me. I accept it and we walk to the dining room table. We sit down and he smiles at me. "You're the first you know." he says confusing me.

"The first of what?" 

'The first one I've felt this way for" He says and I blush.

David walks back into the house holding a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "These are my daughters old clothes, you can have them."


End file.
